


一个恶魔的一生

by 清泉石 (SpringStone)



Series: 梦境衍生 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Moral Ambiguity, born killer, 人性 - Freeform, 伦理, 先天性情感缺失, 杀人魔, 爱情, 道德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/%E6%B8%85%E6%B3%89%E7%9F%B3
Summary: 梦境衍生系列之一。行走在这人间，她是出世的恶魔。
Series: 梦境衍生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737721
Kudos: 1





	一个恶魔的一生

美丽的小家伙，黑褐色的细发软软的，优美地卷曲在她小小的额头上，明亮的绿眼睛像最透彻的玻璃球，小小的嘴像是开出的春天里最柔软最可爱的花瓣。  
可惜她是个恶魔。  
不是说她是个爱乱发脾气、爱使小性子的小公主，或者是喜欢捉弄家里的猫狗和奴仆的孩子们，而是说她是个真正的恶魔。她从不哭闹，甜蜜的糖果和漂亮的衣服无法诱惑她，没有人能用任何东西讨得她的欢心，她像是一口古老的井，不起波澜。  
当她第一次触摸到砍柴的长刀时，欲望像是暗红色的电流从冰凉的刀柄注入她的身体，直到她的全身都跳跃着黑色的电花。力量，权利，征服。她绿色的眼睛成为一场漩涡，爆裂的星云在其中酝酿。  
砍刀劈开了柴墩，刀被猛的抽出，带着教堂庄严的钟的嗡鸣，一点点欣喜在她掌中颤动。  
她握着柴刀，一股又一股的血喷溅到她苍白的脸上，衣裙上，满墙满壁，漫天漫地。血腻在她掌中，骨挡住了刀的去向又被劈开。但那种小小的快乐很快就黯淡下去了，如同对毒品的耐药性，她需要更多，更多。  
万苍世界，黎明即起。长刀在地面拖拽，划出可怕的砂砂声。一个个看不清面目的人在她身后倒下，鲜血与头颅乱滚。她前方的人四散奔逃。暮色苍茫中只有一个人站在那里，张开怀抱，一动不动，等着她到来。  
她被拥抱住了，连同她的刀、她满身的鲜血。但她手中的刀没有被抬起，她就这么让他抱着，直到斗转星移，岁月年华。她长高了，她生下了两个孩子，女孩温柔善良，男孩健壮活泼，就像她的丈夫一样毫无特质，平凡普通。他们围绕着她欢乐的蹦跑，而他还是这么抱着她，他越来越老，他已经太老了，像一颗萎缩的谷草，他的皮肤不再饱满，双臂不再有力，挺直的背慢慢佝偻，头发被风吹散，最后他抱着她化成一地的灰。  
于是她再次上路。她已不再年轻可爱，而是成熟饱满。她的孩子们在身后呼唤着她，女孩在蹦跑中跌坐在地，哭成个泪人儿。男孩护着妹妹，朝着她的方向最后大声呼叫着：“妈妈！”但她没有回头，心中古井无波，向前走去。砍刀多年不用已锈迹斑斑，在地上拖拽出一条褐红色的断痕。  
力量，勇猛，智慧，她的战绩被人歌颂，成为了混世的一届领袖。她带着她的军队四处征伐，踏平所到之处的高砖低瓦，攻破一座座固若金汤的千仞城墙，所到之处无不烧杀掳掠、寸草不生。她身披银甲，座下千军万马。她习惯了骑着高头大马身居高地，望着这场即将胜利的战争——她的王国。  
她的敌人们想尽千方百计，赏金她项上人头。在夜里也能看见她帐篷里血喷上壁，她则安然地在敌人的尸块里小憩。  
她经过一座小村庄，淳朴的村长瑟瑟发抖，敞开家家户户的房门迎接地狱魔军的到来。她年轻善良的女儿远嫁到了这座村庄。她欢喜的向她奔来，一把投入她怀里。她是如此的像她的丈夫，面对这样的恶魔也敢交付身心。并非出于亲情而是为了女儿她将这座村庄赦免。女儿的夫婿是个淳朴老实的庸人，把妻子搂在怀里我我唧唧。  
她站在一旁看着，心中升起疑惑：他们在说‘我爱你’，什么是爱？  
她看够了，她要去征服下一座城池。她转身而走的那刻，风声响动，女儿尖叫道：“你要做什么！”她回过身，女儿扑到她面前用自己的身体挡住明晃晃的刀锋，而刀的那头，握在她平庸的窝囊的把妻子称为‘挚爱’的女婿手中。  
他的刀尖摇摆着，哄着妻子：“他们许诺我很多钱，亲爱的，很多很多钱！只要我杀了这个女人，面包，牛奶，乳酪和未来！我们能拥有一切！”  
“不，不！”女儿哭道，“你疯了，尤里斯！快把刀放下，求求你了，把刀放下！”  
“那我就连你一起！有了钱，我想要多少女人就有多少女人！你算什么，哭哭啼啼的弱包，没种的蠢货！”  
“什么……？”她的女儿死死抵住自己的妈妈，直到生命的最后一刻，都没能看懂这个世界的色彩。  
世界一直是温柔的啊……  
刀插进了她们的左胸，血噗噗的涌出来。丈夫的手抖得厉害，一把把刀拔出来，温热的金属铛啷啷落在地上。他犹豫着去抱起妻子，她在他怀中断断续续的问：“为……什……么……”  
他嗫嚅着说不出口，为了钱，为了命，为了孩子，为了苍生？他把脸贴在她渐渐失去的体温上，留下两行清泪。  
一声低沉的喘息，仿佛地狱里的岩浆漫涌上来，他瞪大了眼睛，两股战战，僵在原地：“怎么可能……？”  
她爬了起来，手里握着他掉下的刀，捂着自己的胸口，稳稳地手起刀落。  
背叛的丈夫只剩下半截身子站立原地，尿湿的裤子还在往地上蓄水。  
她撕下布料用力缠住自己的伤口，止住血液涌动。她的心脏在右胸腔里有力的跳动。镜面人。噢，她生而异相、生来就是是魔鬼。  
刀缚在背后，她抱起女儿的尸体。现在没有什么能稍微的缓止她的脚步了，这世上唯一对她有影响力的两个人——她温柔的丈夫和温柔的女儿——都离开了。再没有什么能阻止恶魔了。  
“屠城。”她在军帐中下令。军中欢呼雀跃，这些人形的猛兽们冲入平野，在村民们的鲜血与哀嚎中肆虐。  
白发悄然的爬上了她的云鬓，她征兵在更遥远的边界，拓充她的领土。黑暗笼罩了山地与原野，恶魔的帝国之勋在太阳下冉冉升起，金光四射。国内安定下来，富豪和贵族被重新洗牌，底层人民在铁蹄之下的生活并没有多大的变化，辛勤劳作和子孙绕膝还是他们生命的主旨。孤独怪癖的胡髯老人坐在葡萄藤下看着太阳西落喝掉最后一滴伏特加。  
魔王有些累了。血和铁骑征服再不能激起她年少时的波澜，她的心再度寡淡下来，而这种无法体会到愉悦感的生活让她无聊厌憎。她需要新的刺激，但她不知道那会是什么，于是她动身搜寻，便衣漫步在市井之中。  
小商小贩热情的叫卖，街头人头攒动。活泼的妻子依偎着宠溺的丈夫，一身酒气的男人身后跟着怯生生的孩子，店家在踢偷肉的狗，饥肠辘辘的农民牵着家中唯一的老牛出来换钱。她看着他们，心中毫无怜惜，也不为他们愤懑。这就是她的臣民，在牧羊人统治下的羊群悠然见南山。  
她的目光扫过一个肮脏的角落，满脸黑炭的男孩与她对视。他的眼里是火辣辣的欲望。求食果腹的饥肠辘辘，讨衣遮体的遍体生寒，杀人夺命的复仇快感，还有些别的，魔王读不懂、也不明白，但她很感兴趣。  
她招手，那个男孩并不害怕，像狗一样来到她身边。于是她认他做了养子。  
不像她的一对天真儿女，他从不叫她‘妈妈’，他叫他‘母亲’。他乖巧，狠戾，殷勤，头上漂亮的褐发与胯下烈性的白马般配无比。蓝眼睛的忧郁王子，噢，多少公主曾为他一个多情的微笑受到心脏暴击。  
“母亲，”  
他说。他悉心的为魔王料理着一切，国家从战争的灰烬中复苏起来，更少的炮火暴力，更多的欢声笑语。他围绕在她身边伺候得团团转，眼里的欲火让魔王感到新奇。她看他忙碌的样子、看他臣服的样子、看他像只漂亮的哈巴狗围绕着她的掌心舔舐。但他远不是她生活的中心。她还是在寻找着，夜半她会凝视那把锈得不能再用的砍刀，回味杀戮曾经带给她的小小快乐。  
“母亲。”  
她回头，她的养子还是那一副谦恭模样，身后是叛变的皇家卫队，身上满是他们的弟兄的鲜血。她起身，锈刀在手，睥睨群雄，但忽然一个趔趄，刀落在地上。  
天旋地转，她倒了下来，被她的养子搂住，搂在怀里。  
“您累了，母亲。”  
他温柔顺从的说。  
他喂给她的的食物里掺进了迷药，而她却过于信任毫无察觉。  
他逼宫，成功。  
魔王的时代落幕。  
她被囚在皇宫里，他抱着他，吻她：“我爱你，真的好爱你，你是我的神、你就是我的一切！”  
他在说‘爱’，那是什么？  
他眼中的欲火终于烧到了她身上，愉悦像海潮一波一波亲吻她的身体，用温暖浸入她的骨肉。她感受到了新的、小小的欣喜。她指尖再次颤抖，拉下他的脖颈，在他背上留下抓痕。  
这就是「爱」么？  
他还是让自己活在她的掌中，他成全她想要的一切，她说什么，他做什么，只是绝不放她自由。因为他知道她一旦走了，就也许再不会回来，因为她不懂爱与依赖。  
时间顺流水逝去。她老了，白发爬满了她的云髻。她给他挑选了一个天真温柔的妻子，柔软蓬松的金发，牛奶般白嫩温软的肌肤，清蓝的眼睛容纳了天空刚洗净的那片空灵。他在教堂里向上帝宣誓爱她到死为止，心中却对着撒旦许愿与恶魔相守一生。  
她的身体一天不如一天，他整日整夜的守在她身边，唯恐闭眼之间就会失去。他把她抱在怀里，尽管他知道她不能明白人间的情，但还是一边又一边在她耳边许诺最伟大的爱。  
“我爱你，我的一生都是你的。我为你而活，你死后，我的心脏只为你留下的一切痕迹而跳动。”她笑起来，而他愿意为她这一笑上天入地。他吻她，热烈，绝望，直到她的舌头不再回应，身体渐渐冰凉。  
他的恶魔死了，再也不会回来。  
一个恶魔的一生，在一个温暖的家庭里出世，在一个温暖的怀抱里凝息。他跪在地上把她紧紧抱在怀里，向天嘶嚎，他的外祖母死了，永远的离开了他。

这是一个无人知晓的秘密。他的母亲是一个温柔善良的女人，就如同天底下所有母亲一样，她温柔贤淑，乐观开朗。尽管他们生活的小村庄与世隔绝、他的父亲贫穷清闲，他仍然是个快乐的孩子。他偶尔会拿着柴刀假装自己是救世大英雄上下挥舞，或者在山林里设陷阱捕猎野猪野鹿，但也没什么特别的，不过是个普通的孩子。因此他最喜欢的时刻，就是听妈妈讲故事，讲外祖母的故事。他的外祖母是个大英雄：果敢美丽，英勇无畏，神挡杀神，力拔千斤。直到遇到了外祖父，她才停下脚步，然后有了舅舅和妈妈。后来外祖父死了，战火纷纷，舅舅和妈妈失散了，妈妈和村里救了她的爸爸结了婚，因为她觉得爸爸是个好人，而且还很爱她，于是她也爱上了他。但是她失去了和外祖母的联系，谁也不知道她到哪里去了。  
“但无论她去了哪里，她一定还是个非常非常强大的英雄！”妈妈总结道。  
他小小的心里燃起了对外祖母熊熊的向往。多么了不起的一个女人！  
再后来，他第一次见到外祖母。那个高大、穿着骑士装、两眼炯炯有神的女人，她苍白的脸和背后硕大的异形长刀代表着绝对的力量。她就是征服与强权的象征。他躲在门后惊叹着，甚至不好意思出面相认。妈妈扑进她的怀里又哭又笑，开心极了。外祖母缓缓搂住了她，抚摸她头发的姿势僵硬得古怪。  
显然她不擅长这么做，也许只是在模仿某个人。  
一切都发生的那么快。他的爸爸刺杀外祖母，然后杀了妈妈和外祖母。他的英雄和他最爱的妈妈，他们都死了。他站在门后震惊得无法动弹。  
妈妈最后的、惊讶与伤痛混合的眉眼凝固在她失去生命力的脸上。  
然后外祖母像是地狱里的不死魔一样重新站起来，结果了父亲苟延残喘的生命。她抱起妈妈，好像她是全世界最脆弱的珍宝，一步一步离开。  
仇恨、崇拜和爱戴在他小小的心里交织成一张黑色的网。他逃走了，从这个地狱里逃走了。他陷进了澡泽，被困了三天三夜，居然没死。  
而这三天正好让他躲过了那场惨绝人寰的屠城。  
他站在铁蹄蹂躏后的断壁残垣之中，遥望原野，再无一个活物。  
他在这世间流浪，一路颠沛流离辗转到了首府。在人群中他一眼就望到了她——  
她老了，但那身强者的气息丝毫未变。那气息冲得他发抖。他爱他，无法控制的爱她，崇拜她，那是他的英雄！尽管她杀了父亲，但那是他妈妈的英雄，所以也是他的。  
他爱她。  
但他们之间是隔得那么遥远。她是这个国家的王，他只不过是马路上一个扫烟囱的。  
‘爱’，又能怎么样呢？  
他只能趁着她还没从这条街上消失之前，多看她两眼。  
但是她回头了，她看见了他，这对他来说就是一眼万年。  
他住进了她的皇宫，成为她的养子。他决定不向她吐露他们之间的渊源，原因他只模模糊糊感受在心里却也难以详述。他呼吸着她呼吸的空气，觉得心中是那样的甜蜜。他在她身边学习、成长。渐渐的他明白了她天生情感缺失不能体会到爱、对于人间的情义也无法感知。他了解到她一直在寻找的‘小小快乐’，也明白了如果自己想要留在她身边就必须做点什么挽留住她。  
他学习管理这个国家，渐渐成为她的左右臂膀，但这远远不够。他培养期自己的军队和亲信，慢慢侵食掉朝中重臣。最后，他从她手里夺走了权力，为了让她被囚于自己的掌心。  
为了永久的陪伴她，为了完全的融入她的生命——  
为了爱她。  
他把自己的第一次献给了她，因为他无法忍受和别的任何人发生这样亲密的关系。他觉得自己仿佛置身云霄，一切都是值得的。  
直到她让他和邻国的公主成婚。  
“为什么？”  
他绝望地问。  
“You have to.”  
她不是不知道世俗对养母子乱伦的指指点点，要巩固王权，要么铁血政策，要么舆论转移以堵住众人的悠悠之口。她知道他的本质是善良的，就如同他的母亲一样，所以为他的今后备下退路。  
是的，她知道他是谁，很早之前就知道了。但有什么关系呢？她从他身上感受到了‘爱’，这让她快乐，这就足够了。  
噢，她可是魔王。  
她也知道，等她死后，她的外孙就会慢慢恢复到普通人的轨迹：他会拥抱她为他选的妻子，生下许多调皮可爱的孩子，和她一起经历一些风波，最后白头偕老，还把这个国家治理得风调雨顺。他是恶魔的后代，他身上流有她的血液，是的，但不多，只会在她在他身边的时候他才会变得疯狂。

于是多年以后，魔王死了。她的外孙、养子、兼恋人在宫外发丧七日，不食荤腥。他的妻子陪着他一同哀悼，在墓前献上纯洁的雏菊。  
“她是个多么好的英雄啊！”  
她悲伤的说。  
他抬头望着她，吃惊于她的天真与美好。他甚至从未与她同房，但她从未对此哀怨。  
她让他想起了自己温柔善良的母亲。  
他的确对她亏欠良多。他走过去，把她抱在怀里。  
——恶魔离开了，他恢复成了一个正常的、普通的、头戴金冠的男人。  
时光是那么快，转眼又过去许多年。  
国王和王后生下很多调皮可爱的孩子，他们一起经历了许多大风大浪，白头偕老，还把这个国家治理得风调雨顺。  
只是在某些月圆之夜，他会踏入那些暗红色的记忆：黑色的雷在她留下的那把锈刀上霹雳作响，刀柄上的绿宝石闪动着明灭的泪光。

-END-


End file.
